


deal with the devil

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dark Porn, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filming sex, Group Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex in a Classroom, Sex on a Car, Voyeurism, porn with barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a stupid bet, and he should have fucking known better. Ronan stared down at the text.Time to make good, Princess.Latin Classroom. Now.He shoved the phone in his pocket and gritted his teeth. A bet was a bet.A small voice in the back of his head reminded him just how easily he’d agreed, the electric hum of anticipation in his veins, how hot his skin felt when he lost the race, the realization of what he’d agreed to sinking in.If I win, your ass belongs to me for one week. I can do whatever the fuck I want with you, anytime, anywhere.Kavinsky’s words echoed in his head. It was Day One of Ronan Lynch’s week as a fucking sex toy for a psychopath.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/The Dream Pack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is some dark fucking porn, y'all.
> 
> The story contains significant dubious and nonconsensual sexual activity. Please read the note at the end for more descriptive trigger and content warnings. 
> 
> If any level of dubious consent or non-consent triggers, offends, squicks, or bothers you, please do not read.
> 
> For the purposes of this story, everyone is 18.

It was a stupid bet, and he should have fucking known better. Ronan stared down at the text.

_Time to make good, Princess._

_Latin Classroom. Now._

He shoved the phone in his pocket and gritted his teeth. A bet was a bet. Even if he’d probably been too wasted for any normal person to expect him to make good on it. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him just how easily he’d agreed, the electric hum of anticipation in his veins, how hot his skin felt when he lost the race, the realization of what he’d agreed to sinking in.

_If I win, your ass belongs to me for one week. I can do whatever the fuck I want with you, anytime, anywhere._

Kavinsky’s words echoed in his head. It was Day One of Ronan Lynch’s week as a fucking sex toy for a psychopath. 

He looked up and down the hall before he opened the door - there were still plenty of students gathered in groups, hanging out at the end of the school day. He took a breath and turned the knob - no going back now.

Kavinsky reclined on top of the teacher’s desk at the front of the classroom, white sunglasses on despite the semi-darkness of the room. They’d left the lights off, the late afternoon sun giving everything a barely golden glow. The rest of his pack lolled in scattered desks around the room. Their knowing and predatory smiles made his stomach tighten. 

So it would be a show, then.

Or would it be more than that.

The shape of the agreement was amorphous, vague enough for K to share his prize if he wanted to. 

Ronan felt something dark and serpent-like coil at the bottom of his stomach at the idea. His fingers twitched against his thighs. Gang banged on a Monday afternoon seemed about how his life was going these days.

K removed his sunglasses, and Ronan could see his dilated pupils even in the low light. 

“So punctual, Princess. Eager one might even suspect.” He slid off the desk. “It’s time for a little class presentation.”

Prokopenko and Jiang sniggered.

Ronan forced himself to walk to the front of the room and stand before Kavinsky, “Let’s just get this over with, asshole.”

K reached down and undid Ronan’s belt with one hand. He brushed his fingers against the obvious bulge in Ronan’s trousers and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, “You can act like you don’t want this, but we both know what’s what, don’t we?” His tongue came out and flicked the tip of Ronan’s earlobe, sending a visible tremble through his body.

“Time to show the class what a good boy you can be,” K stepped back, “Strip.”

Ronan eyed the door, “First lock the door.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation, Princess,” K stepped closer to Ronan, their noses nearly brushing. “When I say strip, you strip. I could open the door and turn on the lights and get a real audience... I could text Daddy Dick and tell him to come over and watch me face fuck you,” he undid the button of Ronan’s uniform trousers and pulled down the zipper, sliding his hand beneath the straining fabric. “I can do whatever the fuck I want with you, Lynch. I own you. So get fucking naked before I decide I’d rather fuck you in the middle of the parking lot.”

Ronan swallowed hard, but squared his shoulders. He held K’s gaze as he pulled his messily knotted tie over his head and dropped it to the ground. His shoes and socks went next. He unbuttoned his shirt and hoped the others couldn’t see his fingers shaking. He dropped his opened trousers to the floor and stepped out of them. 

He was left in his black boxer briefs and the leather bands around his wrist. 

Skov let out a low whistle. Ronan had been studiously ignoring the other boys in the room, but now he let himself look over at them. Swan was cupping himself, and held Ronan’s gaze while he ran his tongue lazily over his lips. He felt the thrum of anticipation in the room. He felt their eyes on his body and his skin burned with humiliation while he did everything he could not to acknowledge the tent in his boxers.

Anyone could walk in.

K and his pack could do anything to him.

He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. What kind of a sick fuck had he become?

“Mmmm, someone is very ready I see,” K purred into his ear, “but I can’t help but notice that you’re still not naked... don’t be shy, Lynch, we’re all friends here... or we will be soon...”

Ronan closed his eyes and curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. Holding his breath, he pulled them down his thighs and kicked them away. He kept his eyes closed. He wasn’t ready to face the others yet. He heard low murmurs of approval. 

He gasped when K slapped his ass cheek. The hard sting was unexpected and his muscles tensed.

“Mmh! What an ass on you, Princess. I love how it shakes when I slap it.” Ronan felt both of K’s hands on him now, kneading his ass lewdly. He felt a finger drag across his hole and he gasped without meaning to. His dick was still so hard, and all he wanted was to touch it to get some relief.

“Turn around and put your hands flat on the desk, baby. Can’t spend all afternoon on foreplay.”

It was almost a relief to turn his back to the others. To hide his flushed face. To retreat into his mind while Kavinsky fucked him raw and his friends watched. 

To maybe push against the edge of the desk for some relief...

Kavinsky made a “tsk” sound at him, and pulled his hips backward away from the desk. He pushed his palm into the small of Ronan’s back forcing him into arching it and pushing his ass higher in the air. He kicked his feet apart to complete the humiliating picture.

Ronan was on fire. Stripped. Spread out for all to see. Hard as a fucking rock. And anyone could walk through that door. 

He realized with a start that a bright light was shining on him, and he turned his head just barely to the side. Skov had his camera held up and was clearly taking a video, grinning as he leveled the camera first at Ronan’s face and then down his body, finally stopping on his spread open ass. He made a kissing noise and winked at Ronan, “For posterity...”

K was running his hands over Ronan’s body, down his back, over his ass, between his legs. He heard the snap of a bottle opening, and then cold, slick liquid dripped in his crack. He felt K spread his cheeks, and rub over his hole, teasing. K blew a warm breath over it and he felt himself flutter, needing more. Pre-come was leaking out of his cock and onto the scratched wood floor of the classroom.

“I thought you were in a fuckin’ hurry,” Ronan gritted out.

K’s only answer was to shove his finger into Ronan, hard. 

Ronan gasped and tried to move away from K’s hand, but he felt other rougher hands grabbing his hips to keep him in place.

“Now, now Princess. I thought you might have trouble behaving, so Proko is here to help remind you how to be good.”

Ronan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax against the intrusion of K’s fingers. Proko was rubbing his hips now, clearly enjoying his role.

“Maybe when I’m done with you, Proko should get the seconds this time around,” he heard the sound of kissing behind him and a low moan, “He so loves a wet, sloppy hole.”

Ronan managed not to pull away when K put in a second finger, stretching and scissoring him open. When he put in a third it was all Ronan could do not to start rocking back against his hand. Finally he couldn’t help it, and rolled his ass back against K’s hand, wanting more. A moan escaped him. He hadn’t been able to bite it back this time, but who was he kidding.

“Oh fuck, boys, he wants it! Look at this little cumslut begging for it... should I give it to him?”

The room filled with howls, and Ronan gasped. Fuck, people would hear! Someone would come in! But he didn’t want K to stop. He was so fucking hard.

He felt relief quickly followed by shame when he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. He felt K line his cock up at his entrance and tease him with it. Ronan pushed desperately back against the hard heat of Kavinsky’s dripping cock, and K chuckled deep in his throat, finally pushing forward. He didn’t take his time - he thrust in hard and fast, all the way to the hilt. Ronan’s breath caught in his throat, and it was all he could do not to scream.

And then K began to move - quick, shallow thrusts at first that pulled staccato, animalistic grunts out of Ronan. Fuck, when had he become this person, getting fucked across a desk, a bunch of degenerates watching?

Ronan felt Proko’s hands disappear from his hips, and he realized that the boy had crawled beneath him, and was leaning against the desk looking hungrily up at Ronan.

“Proko baby, you need a cock in you mouth?” K breathlessly chuckled.

Ronan felt K’s warm breath against his ear as he draped himself against his back, stilling himself, “See, Lynch, losing that bet was more of a win-win,” his lips dragged against Ronan’s ear. “And now I’m going to fuck you deep into his throat.” 

Ronan felt warm lips wrap around the head of his cock and he let out a guttural moan of relief. Fuck, he was going to come so fucking fast, not that K actually gave a shit. K began to thrust again, this time long, deep strokes that pushed Ronan forward, his cock hitting the back of Proko’s throat who moaned and gagged around him. 

He felt his balls tightening, his orgasm curling deep within him. A few more hard thrusts and everything went white. His toes curled against the wood floor, and his legs gave out. 

K continued to fuck him even as he sagged against the desk like a rag doll. This was the truth of it. He was a body for K to use, to fuck, and to hand around to his fucking minions. He knew they’d all get a turn at some point this week, if not today, than tomorrow. He tried to ignore the way his dick twitched at the idea of what lay before him.

K’s thrusts sped up and his fingers dug into Ronan’s hips. By now Ronan was resting his forehead against his crossed arms on the desk, just trying not to collapse. He felt the wet heat of K filling him. The asshole hadn’t even used a condom, Ronan realized. As K pulled out, cum dripped down Ronan’s legs. He felt Proko’s tongue running up his inner thigh, lapping it up, and it was enough to nearly make him half-hard again.

K kicked at Proko on the floor, “That’s enough, dog. Our little slut can clean himself up.”

Prokopenko slipped out from underneath Ronan and wiped his face smugly. Ronan stared resolutely at the desktop, summoning enough strength to stand up and gather his clothes. He heard chairs scrape against the floor. He felt like he was outside of his body.

“Better get a move on, Princess. Latin club has a meeting in here in 15,” Kavinsky called over his shoulder as he and his pack walked out the door. “Get home and rest up for tomorrow.”

~~~

The week passed like a fever dream. 

Ronan spent much of it drinking himself into oblivion, or high off his ass. There were only hands, and mouths, and cocks, like a series of disconnected movie scenes. At times he was blindfolded, fucked raw by anonymous bodies. He learned what each of them liked. Swan liked to be fucked while Skov made out with him. Jiang liked to rim him while the others watched, Ronan bent over the coffee table. He let Ronan jerk himself off while he did it - and he liked him to be vocal about how good it felt. 

And sometimes it was just K, calling him to his stained bed, ordering him to blow him, to rim him, to ride him. One night, K had said he wanted “the girlfriend experience.” They made out lazily in bed, K’s hands running gently over his body. It was just kissing, kissing, kissing... and Ronan’s walls started to drop. Then K was whispering in his ear... softly begging...

_Pretend I’m him..._

_Kiss me like I’m him..._

_Fuck me like I’m him..._

And, god help him, Ronan had. He’d whispered Adam’s name in the wrong ear. Ran his hands over skin far too pale to be Adam’s. He’d closed his eyes and pretended. He bounced on K’s cock with visions of long, thick-knuckled hands around his throat, the smell of gasoline in his nose. He’d come screaming the name of someone who wasn’t there.

And K had laughed. 

_He’d laughed_

And Skov had stepped out of the closet with his phone still pointed at them.

“That might be your best work yet, Lynch.”

That night, back in his own bed in Monmouth, he’d cried for the first time that week.

~~~~~

It was the last day.

K was marking the end of the bet with a substance party. He’d placed several pills on Ronan’s tongue and he’d swallowed obediently.

Darkness fell. Bass thumped. Flames grew.

Ronan was naked.

_What the fuck else was new?_

He was on his stomach stretched out across the hood of one of K’s dreamed cars. Each wrist was handcuffed to a side mirror. His cheek rested against the hood. He was blindfolded.

Someone was fucking him, but Ronan didn’t know who. Whoever it was, they felt larger than anyone in K’s pack, and it felt like the stranger’s fingernails were leaving half moon imprints in the flesh of his hips. 

He pulled at the cuffs, but found that he didn’t have enough leeway to move into a more pleasurable position. The man was so close to hitting his prostate but just not quite there. When Ronan tried to shift his knees under him they slipped in the lube and come that already pooled below his body.

This was not the first person to fuck him that night.

He dimly recalled nodding as K handcuffed him to the car and whispered hot in his ear.

_Let’s end this week with a bang, Lynch._

Ronan felt the man jerk on top of him as he came. The sound of a crowd cheering reached his ears, but it was like he was underwater.

_Who’s next? Fifty bucks, boys. Finest piece of ass this side of the Mason Dixon. A bargain at twice the price._

He felt hands on his body, spreading his cheeks. He heard Kavinsky spit. 

_Look at that sweet hole. Who’s next?_

He felt another body crawl on top of him, and suddenly he was full again. The car bounced, the suspension making an obscene crunching sound in counterpoint to the slick sounds of him being fucked. 

He heard K’s voice in his ear.

_Give ‘em a show baby. Fuck yourself back on this gentleman’s cock._

Ronan sighed, and did as was told. There was no use fighting it. He rolled his hips and humped the car hood. His ass bounced against the anonymous cock. He heard the man groaning. This one didn’t last as long the last. Come dripped down the slope of the hood.

Ronan heard a familiar voice and fought the urge to throw up.

_Gansey._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

He couldn’t make out what he was saying. He just heard rage. Pure rage the likes of which he’d never witnessed in his best friend.

He heard the condescending tone of Kavinsky’s response but still couldn’t make out what they were saying.

_You’re a sick fuck, Kavinsky. You won’t get away with this._

Ok, that he heard. He felt hands on him again and tensed up. He didn’t want Gansey to see him fucked by a line of strangers so Kavinsky could collect money he didn’t even need.

But the hands were gentle. And then Gansey’s voice was in his ear.

“I’m getting you out of here, Ronan. It’s going to be OK.”

Ronan wanted to argue. The week wasn’t over. He still belonged to Kavinsky.

But then K was there in his other ear.

“Alright Princess, your knight in shining armor here has paid off your tab. You’re free to go.”

Ronan waited. He knew it wasn’t that easy. This was K.

“Of course... money isn’t terribly interesting to me, so Dick here agreed to some more ... entertaining terms,” K brought his lips to Ronan’s ear, “He’s going to fuck you here on this car while we all watch. And then - and only then - are you free to go.”

Ronan sucked in a breath. There was no way Gansey agreed to that. Was there?

He heard Gansey sigh, “You give your word, Kavinsky? I do this and you let him go and never contact us again.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, Dickie. Now get on that ass.”

Ronan felt Gansey place his palm flat against his back, trying to convey comfort. He felt him straddle his hips and lower his chest against his come-smeared back.

“I’m so sorry Ronan,” Gansey’s voice in his ear held so much pain, “it was the only thing he’d agree to.”

“It’s fine Gans,” Ronan managed to get out, his voice hoarse, “I hear I’m a good lay. So get to it, would ya? I’d kill for a fucking shower.”

Gansey let out what could have been half of a dark laugh. Ronan felt him lift his weight off of him. Then the sound of a zipper, and clothing being pushed aside.

“I... I promise we never have to speak of this again. It’s just a means to an end....”

“Jesus Gansey, just fuck m-” Ronan’s breath was cut short as he felt his best friend’ cock slide inside of him. He heard Gansey bite off a low moan. 

“Looking good, boys,” Kavinsky’s voice dripped like poison, “You should see the look on ol’ Dick’s face, Princess. It’s like he found god.”

Ronan felt Gansey begin to move, hesitant at first, but slowly gaining confidence and force. They both knew that they couldn’t fake it or do anything less than truly fuck with K watching, and Ronan’s freedom in the balance. It had to be real because K fed off the vulnerability, the humiliation, the depravity.

Ronan let himself feel it. He lifted the walls that had slammed shut while strangers had fucked him mercilessly. The smell of Gansey - of mint, of home - surrounded him. The warmth of his skin sheltered him. And his cock - his fucking magnificent cock - it pushed into him at just the perfect angle, and Ronan pushed back against him, taking him deeper and deeper until he was moaning and begging. His own cock hard and throbbing underneath him.

The crowd was still there, catcalling and egging them on. Ronan tried to tune them out, but hot, delicious shame coursed through his body at the sounds of the people watching them. But then Gansey hoisted Ronan’s hips higher and slammed into them harder, and he forgot where they were. Gansey reached around and started to stroke Ronan’s cock and Ronan wailed. He thrust back and forth between Gansey’s hand and his cock. As he came he tightened around Gansey, and he heard him cry out and give a few last violent thrusts before spilling inside of him.

They collapsed against the hood of the car, chests heaving. The flash of cameras brought him back to his body, as did the click of the handcuffs being unlocked. Gansey tucked himself back in and zipped his trousers. Ronan couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He felt gentle hands helping him climb off the car, and then Gansey’s coat was draped around him. He had no fucking clue where is clothes were. Gansey took his hand and began to lead him away from the crowd. He heard K’s voice trail after them, low and amused.

_You’ll be back._

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger and Content Warnings:
> 
> Ronan loses a bet to Kavinsky and is his sexual slave for a week. This includes having unsafe, unprotected sex not just with K, but with the entire dream pack, and anyone else K allows. 
> 
> He is filmed having sex with and without his knowledge. 
> 
> The story ends with Ronan handcuffed naked to a car, drugged, and having sex with strangers while blindfolded. 
> 
> Gansey finds him and agrees to have public sex with him in order for K to release him.
> 
> If you feel I've missed an important warning, please leave a comment and let me know what else should be included.


End file.
